


A Frightened Kiss

by enviouspride



Series: OTP: Fix You [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviouspride/pseuds/enviouspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for: 'A frightened kiss'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frightened Kiss

Basten decides he doesn’t like the Hissing Wastes within minutes of him being there.  The wind blows sand hard onto skin, almost a burning sensation across his face.  Sand also seems to get into eyes and makes a fog that hides Basten’s companions from view when the wind blows particularly hard.

 

The sand coupled with the large indigenous beasts and Leonid’s need to disappear in the middle of a fight has Basten on edge.  They’ve been tasked with clearing out some Venatori activity, before the Inquisitor can make it here.  There is always other business to attend to first.

 

Leonid cracks a stealth flask in the middle of their next fight.  Basten can feel the beating of his heart quicken in his chest, almost taking a blast of magic to his chest in the momentary distraction.  He bats it away with his hammer and throws the energy backwards, knocking the bastard in the chest – the mage stumbles back, winded, and drops to his knees.  One of the soldiers runs towards him, sword stretched up into the air.  Basten lifts his hammer, hands gripping tightly around the spectral shape.

 

Before the hammer finds purchase, the body has crumpled.  There’s one arrow sticking from his back.

 

It doesn’t stop the pounding in his chest.  He still can’t _see_ Leonid.

 

The wind picks up, sand burning against Basten’s face and stinging his eyes. Basten squints, seeking out his missing companion.  He shifts forwards slowly, eyes darting around in front of him – occasionally down to the Venatori bodies that are scattered around.  There’s another arrow protruding from the mage’s neck that Basten had knocked down.

 

He can hear his heartbeat heavy and loud in his ears, chest tight.  Breathing is hard through the panic.  There’s no sign of him, no noise breaks through the wind or the beating in his own ears.

 

Basten stops walking and the wind begins to settle again.  He rubs the sand from his eyes, widening them blearily to the desert.

 

There’s a hand at his elbow, Basten swings around – horns lowering ready to charge.  Leonid lifts his other hand, a calm gesture.  Basten looks him over, his scarf is dusted with sand but he’s unharmed, not even a scratch on his skin.

 

Brown eyes stare up at Basten, cool and calm.  His heart still hurts.  Basten runs a hand through Leonid’s hair and draws in close.  He presses his mouth to Leonid’s, tension draining from his very bones.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Leonid mumbles against his lips, one hand squeezing at Basten’s elbow.

 

_Ridiculous_ he may be, but Leonid is safe. Safe and unharmed.

 

 


End file.
